Samus is Praegnent: The Unrated Edition
by 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006-chan
Summary: Samus and rildye are in love, but what happens if they go too far? This is a chapter of Metroid High School thats the unrated edition, so the full story is there. Rated M for sexual situations.


**_Hello people! I recieved some requests for the extended edition of Samus is praegnent, so I decided to post it as a standalone story! Also, i will soon post a special of Sleepover of Surprises soon, so be on the lookout! This is rated M for sexual content. so do not read unless you are legal and you are old enough. Thank you!!!!!_**

Samus is Praegnent, the unrated edition

Samus and ridley had been going out for six months now. It was a conincedence, considering that most teenage relationships exist for 2 months, according to a video. Everyone was really suprised, because they hadn't expected the relationship to last so long. Not even sames or ridely thought it would last so loing, and that says things!

Right now, Samus and rildey were at Ridleys house. Ridleys parents werent at home because of a business trip and Samsu didnt have to be home until 1 o clock. Right now, it was only eleven thirty. They were on the couch and it was quiet.

"So Samus, what do you think of... uhh... world politics" Ridly made converesly.

"Ridley, I dont care about things like that." samus asserted

"Ah" Ridley admitted.

There was a kind oif silence that happens when people dont know what so say to each other in a relationship. But ridley has something on his mind.

"Uhh,,,, Samus..." Ridley approached.

"Yes ridley?" Samus question answered

"You know how... welll... we've been going out for a long time, longer than the average, and well..."

"I agree" samus knodded.

"Well, you know how... uhhh... you see..." Ridley seemed unholy

"Ridley? I understand what you mean" Samus understood.

"Samus, are you sure about?" Ridley started, but It was too late. The train had started to rool, and it was impossible to stop. Teen hormones are a problem, an they can lead to more than is bargained for. Samus and Ridley found out the hard way.

Samus huigged ridley and kissed him. On the lips. Then ridley kissed her back. Samus then proceeded to take off her clothes so that she was now naked. Ridley did so as well. There was a second because it was akward to not have any clotes on infront of your siginaifcant other.

"Ridley are you sure about this" samus nudley pondered, but ridley answered by kissing her neck. Samus could not take it anymore because there was much sexual tension. She grabbed oto ridley and started to sex him up. Ridley was going insane and could barely handle the pressure. This continued, until they broke down all berriers and began to have sexual intercourse. They lovemade for 10 minutes, but it was over far too quickly than it had started. Too quick for comfort, as Samus was soon to learn.

_The hard way._

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next morning Samus wasnt sure where she was./ Then she remembered that she was at ridleys house. Then she noticed that she was in ridleys bed. then she noticed that she was naked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Samus woke up the whole neghborhood.

"Samus, is something wrong?" Ridley noticed as he qoke up. "OH NO!" he fearfully exclaimed.

"Ridley, what if... if..." Samus worried. Ridley was cooler and didnt loose his cool.

"Do, its ok. My friend told me that it cant happen the first time, so never worry. Its ok," Ridley acsertained.

"Uh... okay..." Seamus tried to convince herself. After all, who doesn't think it could happen it could happen after just one time? Unfortunately, they were dead wrong.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

It had been some weeks and Samus was at Helens house. Mandy and 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006 were there too. It was the morning, and Samus was feeling a little sick. The problem was, everyone else was healthy in her friends and family, so it wasnt likely the cold or the cholera. Something was up, and Helen was about ready to explode.

"Samus, I think we have an emergency!" Helen imploded.

"Ok Ok, calm down" Mandy controlled. She was the kind of girls who could keep their cool in a disaster. "Samus, we are all worried, but theres only one wayt o be sure," implied mandy.

Samus looked at her feet. "But where do I get one on those?" Samus speculated.

111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006 broke the silence. "I have one," 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006 made known. She reached in her black handbag and picked up a small wrapper with something in it. Evereyone was shrouded in disbelief.

''111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006, why do you have a praegnency test in your pocket?" Helen posed. Everyone except 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006 thought it was a reasonable question.

111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006 rolled her eyes. "Dude, I have a life you know," 111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006 controversially declared."

"Ok then" Helen calmed down. The only way to be safe is well... Samus are you ready?" Helen pried.

Samus was not ready, but it was the only way she could be safe. "Ok." samus decided. "Its time."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Samus was in Helen's bathroom. She couldn't believe this was happening. Ehat if... NO! SHE WASNT GOING TO THINK ABOUT IT!

Samus tried to calm down but it was too hard. Only 2 minutes... 1 minute...

Samus held her breath and took a look. "Oh. Oh no. No No No" Samus distruseted. "Say it ain't so..."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Somewhere in the town a phone was ringing. It was ridley's cellphone. Ridley picked it up. "Hello?" Ridley answered. He was confused because on the other end of the phone there was silence. Then he heard Samus say four words that would change her life.

"Ridley... I'm pragenent."

* * *

**_Thnaks guys! Metroid Highschool is on a short brak for right now, but itll be back soon! Thanks to all fans like Cerventes and Gamedude and Metroid13!!! Luvaya!_**

**_111SAMUSRIDLEY4EVA2006_**

**_PS, if you are new, this story is a part of Metroid Highschool, another story I an writing. The story continues ther! _**


End file.
